Key to the Future
by Pikatwig
Summary: A new prophecy is given to the Gokaigers, now they travel to the world of the Kamen Riders, they meet up with Ryoutaro, and then they lose the Ranger Keys, now it's a race to get the Ranger Keys before Bacchus Gill can! Will they find this mysterious "Key to the Future"? GaiXLuka, MarvelousXAhim, YutoXAiri, RyoutaroXOC


At long last, it's time for my first Sentai/Rider cross-over! I hope you all enjoy it! In the timeline for the Sentai perspective, it's before _Go-Buster vs Gokaiger_ and in the Rider perspective it's before Wizard episode 31 but after Wizard episode 22.

I don't own Super Sentai or Kamen Rider!

* * *

Aboard the GokaiGalleon sleeps the 35th Super Sentai, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, on their way to their foes homeworld in search of the 2nd Greatest Treasure in the Universe.

First of the team is Marvelous, captain of the Gokaigers. He has been on the team for the longest, when it was called the "Red Pirates" when it was led by AkaRed, he alongside the robotic bird, Navi were the only survivors of when the GokaiGalleon was attacked by the Zangyack, now he's the leader and is GokaiRed. Second on the team is Joe, who is a former member of the Zangyack, he quit when he was told to kill children, he was saved by Marvelous, and has since been in debt to him, and has become GokaiBlue. Luka is the third member of the team, she has the most tragic story of the team, she lost her younger sister, Fia, due to the fact Fia got sick and Luka didn't manage to get her to a hospital in time, after that, Luka began to steal crystals from the Zangyack, and thus became wanted, she later tried to steal from the Gokaigers, and became GokaiYellow to defend herself from a Zangyack attack, Marvelous and Joe then let her join the team.

Fourth to join the team is Don, who is a repair man, Luka managed to convince him into repairing the GokaiGalleon at one point, and thus, after he fell asleep and the Galleon was far from his homeworld, he became GokaiGreen. Fifth to join is Ahim, a princess from a world that was destroyed by the Zangyack, Ahim being the only survivor, sought the Gokaigers as a symbol of hope for those who have had major losses to the Zangyack, as GokaiPink. Finally, the sixth member of the team is Gai, who joined while the group was on Earth in search of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, he's a Sentai fanboy, and he gained his powers during a near death experience where he met DragonRanger of the Zyurangers, TimeFire of the Timerangers and AbareKiller of the Abarangers, and after proving himself worthy, he became the 6th member of the team, GokaiSilver!

Now after their adventure on Earth ended, the Gokaigers returned the Ranger Keys belonging to the other 34 Super Sentai teams, and since then, Gai has found a link to a grid where Sentai warriors get the henshin powers from and has created energy duplications of the Keys so they can use the powers of the other 34 Sentai teams.

* * *

**Susume! Yuuki no hata kakage (Go ahead! Fly the flag of courage)**

**Nanatsu no umi wo kakenukero (Let's cut through the seven seas)**

**Ichi ka bachi ka, muteki na kaze (When it's do or die, the invincible wind) *The six Gokaigers jump off the GokaiGalleon and do their poses.***

**Kimi wo michibiku (Will take you in its stride)**

**Mezase! Chizu ni nai basho wo (Open your eyes! For the place that's not in any map)**

**Maboroshi nanka ja nainda (Because it isn't an illusion)**

**Tatta hitotsu, jibun dake no (Each one of us, has their very own)**

**Takaramono dare mo sagashiteru (Treasure that everyone is seeking) *GokaiRed turns around to see Den-O Sword Form***

**Tashikametai ze, minna (Test it out, because everyone)**

**Onaji ja nai kara (Is different from each other)**

**Yaritai koto wo yatte yare (Now is the time to do whatever you want)**

**Inochigake da ze (Your life's on the edge) *GokaiRed rushes over to him, armed with his GokaiSaber, while Den-O has the DenGasher Sword Mode.***

**Hoshikerya sono te de, tsukame! (So reach out for what you desire, and grab it!)**

**Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger (Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger) *The two weapons clash against each-other, and the two exchange a look.***

**Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Kaji wo tore (Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Take the helm)**

**Kimi no mae ni hirogaru umi (In the sea that spreads out in front of you)**

**Michi naki michi wo yukou (We will carve a path that was not there)**

**Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger (Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger) *Show the Gokaiger crew in Den-Liner, alongside the Taros, Deneb, Sieg, Yuto and Ryoutaro.***

**Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Arashin' naka (Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! In the eye of the storm)**

**Ganbaru kimi no "gamushara" ga ima (Work hard on your "recklessness" right now)**

**Kono sekai wo kaeru ze (And you will change this world)**

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai (Giant dreams are infinite)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) *Marvelous walks over to Ryoutaro, and the two shake hands***

**Susume! Ikari wo ageta nara (Go ahead! As we raise the anchor) *Show the Ranger Key Chest being flung open and spilled across the sands of time***

**Jiyuu no kobushi tsukiagero (Let's raise the fists of freedom)**

**Dangan damashii, fumetsu no hi (With a bullet spirit, the indestructible fire)**

**Kimi wo yonderu (Calls out for you) *Kohana then gives the core five Gokaigers a Rider Pass***

**Mezase! Mata minu shin sekai (Open your eyes! For a new uncharted world)**

**Oretachi tabi ni deru riyuu (That is our reason to go on a travel)**

**Sonna mon wa nai, umareta kagiri (There's no such thing as limits that are created)**

**Sore ga ikiteru akashi dakara (Because that's the proof that we are alive) *Show the Gokaiger symbol infront of the Den-O symbol***

**Akiramenai ze, donna (Don't give up, even)**

**Hoshi naki yoru demo (In the starless nights)**

**Kizudarake de zenshin surun da (Even if your entire body is tainted) *Show each Gokaiger holding their new Rider Pass and looking at an Imagin.***

**Todoroku inazuma (The echoing thunder)**

**Fujimi na mirai wo, terase! (Illuminates an immortal future!)**

**Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger (Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger) *Zoom in on each of the Gokaigers, Marvelous has red eyes, Joe has yellow eyes, Luka has blue eyes, Don has purple eyes and Ahim has gold eyes.***

**Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Arittake (Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Give it all)**

**Jibun no koto shinjikirunda (The fate that we believe to be our own)**

**Unmei wo ubaitore (We're gonna plunder it) *The Gokaigers each pilot their mecha alongside DenLiner and ZeroLiner.* **

**Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger (Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger)**

**Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Haiagare (Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Crawl it up)**

**Hanpa nai omoi, yuki beki basho wa (Your feelings aren't in pieces, and the place where you must go)**

**Jibun no te de kimete yaru (Is only yours to decide) Show GokaiRed battling Kamen Rider Decade. GokaiBlue battling Kamen Rider DiEnd. GokaiYellow battling Kamen Rider Wizard. GokaiGreen battling Kamen Rider OOO. GokaiPink battling Kamen Rider Kiva-la and GokaiSilver battling Kamen Rider Kiva.***

**Okay! Mune no rashinban (Okay! The compass is in your heart)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger)**

**Yakusoku shiyou ze (Let's make a promise)**

**Hikari are kono mune ni (As long as there is light in our hearts)**

**Makenai, jibun kachitoru tame no (To never lose, because your victory comes with your own effort) *Show GokaiRed driving DenBird in DenLiner***

**Oretachi dake no chikai (This is our only oath)**

**Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger (Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger)**

**Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Kaji wo tore (Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Take the helm)**

**Kimi no mae ni hirogaru umi (In the sea that spreads out in front of you)**

**Michi naki michi wo yukou (We will carve a path that was not there)**

**Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger (Let's go! Let's! Gokaiger)**

**Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! Arashin' naka (Go! Go! Let's go! Let's! In the eye of the storm) Show GokaiRed walking into an area, meeting up with Den-O Sword Form, GokaiRed walks over to him and tries to punch him, but Den-O catches the punch. GokaiRed nods in approval.***

**Ganbaru kimi no "gamushara" ga ima (Work hard on your "recklessness" right now)**

**Kono sekai wo kaeru ze (And you will change this world)**

**Dekkai yume wa mugendai (Giant dreams are infinite)**

**Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger!)**

***Show DenLiner zooming on screen similar to the opening from _Den-O_ followed by the Gokaiger symbol behind it, along with the text "Key to the Future" on DenLiner.***

* * *

The Gokaigers all had rooms around the Galleon, each one located close by in the same compartment area of the loft where the Gokaigers have meetings and such. But due to not being able to change it, at all, the Gokaigers have to share rooms. Marvelous and Ahim share one room, Joe and Don share another, while Luka and Gai share the last one.

Each room has a bunk bed, and the rooms is painted the Gokaiger's respective colors, the one that Marvelous and Ahim share is red and pink, the one Joe and Don share is blue and green, and the one that Luka and Gai share is yellow and silver.

Though there's one member of the crew who doesn't have a room, Navi. The Gokaigers end up using a spinner to determine who's room Navi sleeps in, it's currently Luka and Gai's room.

The two Gokaigers are both fast asleep, while Navi sleeps on her perch. A simple quite evening occurs, one can even hear the creaking of the ship that every once in a while occurs. The two sleeping Gokaigers are simply dreaming, Luka is simply dreaming about treasure while Gai is dreaming about his secret crush, when Navi begins to flap her wings, starting to wake up, murmuring "Prophecy." over and over again. Before she begins to fly all over the place yelling out "PROPHECY!" over and over again, waking up both Gai and Luka.

"PROPHECY! PROPHECY! PROPHECY! PROPHE-" Navi announces before Luka simply bangs Navi in the head with her GokaiSaber. "_Uresei_! It's 3:00 in the morning!" Luka exclaims annoyed. _"The Key to the Future is also the Key to the 2__nd__ Greatest Treasure._ Or something like that." Navi says. Luka simply puts down her saber and walks back into her bunk. "Is this why you guys don't like sharing your room with Navi?" Gai asks curiously. "Bingo." Luka replies.

* * *

The following morning, the team is all wide and awake, Marvelous is simply sitting in his captain's chair, Don is cleaning a table, Joe is doing sit-ups, and Ahim is simply walking around. "Where's Luka-san?" she asks, nobody in particular. Navi then flies in and sits down on her perch in the loft. Then in walks Gai and Luka, both wearing their normal attire, but wearing each-others jackets. Don tries hard not to laugh at this, while the other three turn around to see what's so funny.

"What?" Luka asks. The other four Gokaigers then simply burst out laughing, then Gai and Luka see what they're laughing at, the fact Gai's wearing Luka's jacket and Luka's wearing Gai's jacket. Both of them simply look at the other for a moment in shock, Gai then says "You look nice in silver."

Luka simply blushes slightly and replies "Thanks. I guess." and then she takes off Gai's jacket and hands it to him, Gai then slides off Luka's jacket and hands it to her, both of them putting their normal jackets on. Ahim finally stops laughing, walks over to Luka and asks "Why were you wearing Gai's jacket?"

"Neither one of us got that much sleep last night since that dumb bird woke us up and three in the morning, and I guess we were kinda tired and grabbed the wrong jacket." Luka replies.

Navi floats over and adds "Hey, I can't control when I get a prophecy, also was it really necessary for you to hit me in the head with your saber?"

"Who knows how long you would've kept going if I didn't!"

* * *

After about an hour, the Gokaiger managed to sit down while Gai and Luka told them what Navi's prophecy was. "Hmm, the Key to the Future is the Key to the 2nd Greatest Treasure." Joe ponders. "Gai, are there any other Sentai teams beside Timeranger to involve time travel?" Marvelous asks him. "No." Gai replies simply.

"Maybe, this doesn't have to do with the Super Sentai." Luka murmurs. "That's it! Luka-chan, you're a genius!" Gai exclaims, giving her a hug, then after about five seconds he stops, and walks over to the Gokaiger Computer. He pulls up a result of all known Super Heroes world over. "Wow." the other five Gokaigers say amazed at the result. He begins to narrow down the search result, excluding the Super Sentai, he continues narrowing it down, there are now only a few end results.

_Power Rangers Time Force_

_Timeman_

_Mario_

_Dr. Who_

_Kamen Rider Den-O_

"Narrowing down to only heroes who can henshin."

Finally there's only one result: _Kamen Rider Den-O_

"Kamen Riders, are heroes similar to the Super Sentai, but they're more independent heroes, but they still fight for justice, against evil kaijin who invade to rule their version of the world!" Gai explains to the other Gokaigers. The other members of the team all exchange a look, knowing this is the only thing that would even make sense. "So, the 2nd Greatest Treasure in the Universe isn't on the Zangyack homeworld." Don says. "Looks like it." Marvelous replies.

Gai begins work on locking the coordinates to the Kamen Rider world, while the Gokaigers prepare themselves for potential battles. "Um, Luka-san?" Ahim says walking over to her.

"Yeah?"

"When Gai-san gave you that compliment, why did your face turn red?"

"It was nothing. Honest." Luka replies, starting to blush again. "Alright. Sorry to bother you."

* * *

Gai continues his hard work, tracing the Galleon to the Rider world, the other Gokaigers are all asleep. Navi floats up to Gai and asks "Shouldn't you get to sleep?"

"No, can't yet... the crew's counting on me."

"Whatever." Navi says, flying off to Joe and Don's room. Leaving Gai to his work, he sighs, and then he continues, tracing, tracking, making the best path for the Gokaigers. Hard work makes a hero, nothing is ever easy, lessons Gai has learned from the Super Sentai.

The time is now 4:00am, the rest of the crew is fast asleep, while Gai continues his hard work, clearly tired. Finally, Gai chooses to take a much needed break, and heads outside, simply to look at the vastness of space. He inhales and then exhales, then he pulls out the Red Bioman Ranger Key.

"Gai?" a voice asks, Gai turns around to see Luka, who's in her normal attire, but barefoot. She walks over and sits down next to him. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she says, looking at the starry sky. "Yeah. When I was younger, I dreamed about being an astronaut." Gai replies. "Oh really?" Luka asks curiously.

The two simply look at the stars, and Gai begins to talk "I was always fascinated by the wonders of outer space when I was a kid. So I wanted to be an astronaut, and it was my dream goal."

"What changed that?"

"Well, one day, my town was attacked by a monster, and before I could get hurt, Shirou Gou, Red1 of Choudenshi Sentai Bioman, arrived and saved me. Since then I was amazed by the Super Sentai, and wanted to be a Sentai Warrior one day."

"That dream came true. Silver." Luka says playfully, the two then walk into the loft. "So what are you doing up anyway Luka?"

"I never did fall asleep, call me crazy, but I was waiting for you. It's kinda lonely without you."

Gai simply begins to blush a little, the two exchange a look, and then Luka walks over to a window, and Gai soon joins her.

'I wish I had the guts to tell her how I feel.'

"You know the stars are beautiful, sometimes, when I watched them when I was younger, I wish I could stay there and watch them forever."

"Neat, Yellow."

"We're having a moment here Gai, don't ruin it." she replies, putting her head on Gai's shoulder.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter, and the idea of a Den-O/Gokaiger crossover.

Don't forget to review.


End file.
